


Breeze, surprise and finger.

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I don't like tags they ruin the surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Written for Slytherin Cabal (facebookgroup) 1k one week challenge





	Breeze, surprise and finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

Written for the Slytherin Cabal challenge 1k in one week.

 

Words provided:

  1. Surprise
  2. Finger
  3. Breeze 



 

A cool Spring evening breeze swept through her thin dress. She forgot her cardigan, the warm afternoon ended as the sun started to lower behind the hill top. Hermione watched partygoers disappear to their respective dwellings. She tried to rub her arms a bit as goose bumps started to show on her skin, her nipples hardened as air penetrated her chiffon dress.

 

“Here you are my sweet.” Draco found his love interest standing alone at the railing of the pond, ducks were hiding their head in their feather backs as it was starting to get chilly. He watched the auburn curled girl shiver as the chill reached her flesh. Her nipples poking through her dress, he liked that, he could rub them to warm them later.

 

He took his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, he could do chivalry. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Better luv?” He whispered in her hair.

 

Hermione nodded. “Thank you Draco, that’s sweet.”

 

“Mmmm, .......” His hand slipped from her shoulder, their fronts turned towards the manor, watching his parents say good bye to all their engagement party guests. Draco’s hand went further south, resting on her buttock, pulling her dress slowly up. “Don’t you like it, watching all those guests.” He reached the hem of her skirt, she was bare under her prim and proper dress.

 

“Surprise...” Hermione smiled demurely.

 

“You don’t say...” Draco smirked, tracing her arse down, slipping a finger inside her wet pussy.

 

“I so do like surprises.” Draco lazily fucked her pussy with his finger, waving to mother and father with his other hand.

 

“Mmmmm, public surprises are the best, huh?” Hermione kept still, she could hear his finger slosh around in her cunny. He was good, she would reward him with an amazing blowjob in his dad’s library.

 

Yes her surprises were the best, Draco knew why he got engaged to the stuffy little bookworm.


End file.
